Destiny
by EvangelineUesugi
Summary: Stiles had a only certainty in his life, and was even someone who was controlling the destiny, that someone would most definitely not like him, and had mood very distorted. Or like, just to explain everything in your life, and the fact that today, if not for all, perhaps, would not be next to who he really loves. -various ships-
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf and their respective characters belong and has reserved all rights to MTV and Jeff Davis, I don't gain anything from it to the write this fanfic, I'm just a fan whom went happy to pick up as many characters borrowed and play with them creating a new tale.

This fanfic was originally a one-shot Sterek, but after a few friends of mine read the script and also the one that did, they convinced me to create this long fic. Notice that even if minimally try to write all the ships in the series, including a few characters with OC but mostly we Sterek and Stydia.

And, I am brazilian, so, I'm still learning english, and I'm not very fluently, so maybe have a little mistakes (or big I don't know) so cause that sorry, I'll try make my best and any corrections will be wellcome :)

Warnings given, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

When exactly did it all started? Stiles didn't know how exactly to say.

Maybe it was that day in the forest. Or was it the day that had been in the apartment of the other? Maybe even before, he didn't know.

He didn't believe in destiny, or prophecies, even past lives and karma, but could never deny that everything that happened made him doubt even the existence of life.

But one certainty Stiles could give without hesitation, even if there was someone up there controlling the destiny of the people, and he liked to believe that for he was only able to blame him for all the things that happened to him, and that someone had a sense of humor more than distorted and definitely did not like him. Well or enjoyed in a very wrong way, since only then to explain his life, and the fact that maybe, if he hadn't been all this chaos, it perhaps was not beside whom love.

And to think that in the beginning the only worry of Stiles was actually know if he could be attractive to guys too ...


	2. Chapter I - More for the same?

The light coming through the window waking up the young man in bed, he thought it was too early, or maybe not, he just wanted to sleep cause had been a long time since the last time he had managed to sleep well, but his plans were foiled as soon as the alarm clock started ringing shrilly.

-Come on son, time to raise - And sheriff appeared at the door of his room almost frustrating any Stiles's plan to stay in bed on that day.

-Did you know, studies show that sleep is more productive than spending time in a classroom you know

-Leave it, you have class and on top is your last year, you still have chance to go to a good college do you know?

-That is why, chances best obtained here.

-Stiles!

-Dad!

-Come on, get up.

-I can clean the house - he says smiling

-The house is already in order, let son, I know that the last times were tough, but you can not waste your life like that.

-I'm not wasting dad, just ...

-Stiles, come on, I know you get.

And to say that John was of son to his bed pulling away. He knew that Stiles was not well, especially since the wolf leaving and all that had happened so many murders, so many discoveries in this crazy world ... But he also knew that would not be good for your son to stay in bed and be isolated in his room he needed his friends, he had to go on. And with that thought Mr. Stilinsk was pushing he out of bed and forced to pack up and go have breakfast to get out. He really hoped that things would better.

* * *

- oOo -

* * *

Thus began the day of the young hyperactive of Beacon Hills, though, after so many changes he did not feel as ... Active?

Once arrived the school had seen Scott standing in the doorway at the entrance observing his friends, he approaches putting his hands on the shoulders of the friend.

-Hey.- Stiles tells.

-Oh, hey dude.

-So, enjoying the view? - They laugh

-Just thinking ... It'll be okay right?

-Of course, I'm already seeing us taking the highest note in the PSAT, especially on the topic how to deal with werewolves psychopaths in 10 simple steps or what to do when your literature teacher becomes a druid evil.

-It's serious, man.

-I'm serious too, after all, who can go against us? Scott relax, everything will be OK.

And smiling at her friend both go approaching others and going to their classes. Now, as to all right, Stiles had his doubts, not that there was a real threat now (yeah, outside Decalion, but that was another department), yet something disturbed him, something was missing, it just does not ...

* * *

- oOo -

* * *

-Hi, planet Earth to Stiles

-An? - the boy looks scared at the ginger beside him in the lunchroom waving her hand in front of his face - Oh, hi Lydia, did something happen?

-Nothing but the fact that we're talking hours here with you and you don't even listen to us.

-It's dude, where you traveled as? -Scott completed

-Nowhere, I was paying attention okay?

-Of course, so much attention that you are staring at the same spot on the wall and turning your potatoes in mashed- Aiden complete.

-I'm not ... - and then he looks at the state of your plate, now noticing that had not eaten anything before.

-So, Mr. Stilinsk, wants to share with us your fantastic thoughts? -Alissonof a soft smile for friend, petting his head.

-It has nothing okay, I'm just not feeling hungry.

-Guiding dude, then anyway, you will go or not? - Isaac asks

-Go to where?

-Camping - Danny answered

-Yeah, this weekend, everybody would be going - Lydia completed.

-May be ...

And then the bell rings, and Stiles had never been so happy to know that he had a class. If it was in another time he was sure he would die by Lydia Martin was invited to camp and hang out with her and her friends, but now ... He did not understand out why of being that way, something was out of place ... Just wrong.

The rest of the day was thus, Scott spoke with him and he did not even notice the workout Lacorss been a catastrophic disaster, and he was sure that after that day the coach never let him not even step on field.

-Dude what's gotten into you today? - Scott came to talk with him at the end of workout in the locker room

-I don't know, I just don't know, I don't feel well today, satisfied?

-Hey, don't need aggression, why not spoken before?

-I don't know, just didn't want to worry.

-Stiles!

-Hey, enough of that okay? I'm fine, no big deal.

-If you say... Let's go?

And the boys went together to the parking lot of the school, parting there, Stiles went home, had no desire to leave, or see someone else, perhaps habits geeks like getting on the computer, or maybe it was just that thought that has been refusing to let form in recent times. Want to say, who cares if the Hale traveled again, undated for return? Or that Derek had never spoken with him right even after all that happened? No big deal right? Is not it?

Or was it? He did not really want to know, just let yourself go to the computer, trying to distract reading something out there, and ignoring beautifully all your friends on Skype, why he did not even shut off?

* * *

- oOo -

* * *

-You knew it would be lovely, I do not know, start thinking of tidying their own house more Derek? Perhaps taking out some of the powder, put some curtains, I think painting with a happiest color is also valid. - The boy said, as he walked through the apartment of the werewolf, stopping to look out the window.

-hm - Derek grumbles just approaching the boy.

The youngest turns to him, admiring each other's eyes, they were green, but not so green, it was not clear, nor dark, was ... he did not know exactly describe, and of course, beautiful eyes were also followed a beautiful nose, a beautiful mouth ...

It's serious, maybe a decorator - he was getting nervous as the other approached him - More furniture would also be cool, you know, a table for the kitchen ...

And the elder interrupted only giving him a peck, and holding onto her waist - You talk too much - he said, and they began a kiss deeper and hot, where the boy threw his hands up, grabbing the neck of another and gently pulling his hair, letting it dig deeper, feeling the heat increase and the need to get beyond ...

-Stiles, Stiles - His father called him by pulling of computer chair.

-An, but hi? - And he was confused when he noticed he was in his room, and the sunlight filled the place.

-You slept on top of the computer, forgot of the class?

-Did I sleep?

-I will prepare your coffee, let me know when you're awake okay? And his father came out of his room smiling.

-So it was just a dream? -he said to no one, only if punishing mentally for letting it happen again, rising from his chair, outside to take a cold shower, hoping that his father had not noticed anything, and get swept away by the routine of everyday life.

The boy was already losing accounts of how common this was getting type of dreaming with a certain Hale, but before was simple, at least the other was in the same city, but now? Now he had no idea where to, but no matter, never mattered right? And thinking that the teenager was carried away, giving his all to make it look normal, everything is normal is not it?

* * *

- oOo -

* * *

Someone explain to me again why we have to carry everything? - Isaac asked as he helped the other boys carry things to the camp.

Why did neither I nor Alisson we would do this, Danny has will help us ride the tents, and you're werewolves. - Lydia said more going forward, beside the two mentioned.

And I have to help carry also why? - Stiles questioned indignant going by the last queue that followed the girls to the place where he would mount camp.

-Because ... Why yes, now keep walking guys, little shortage - said the ginger.

Shortly after everyone arrived a clearing in the reserve, and began to arrange things for it. Lydia was giving instructions while Danny Stiles and others began to ride the tents, pack snacks and campfire.

* * *

- oOo -

* * *

-So, Stiles ...

-Yes? - The boy looks at the hunter beside him, they were a bit further away from the rest of the pack, while searching for firewood for the campfire.

-Have you decided to share your thoughts that day on?

-What? - He look at surprised.

-Yeah, well, maybe it's just me, but you got a little differently after Derek left ...

-I really do not know what you're talking about

-Sure, maybe it was just an impression, but I thought ... Oh never mind - she gives up at the look on the face of the other.

-I was just tired right after all, it was a difficult time, people dying, skanks Darach emerging, evil wolves, kanimas ... I mentioned the bitch? Anyone become tense for a while do not?

-I know, I know ... -she laughed quietly to realize that was sure about anger what the boy feel about ex-teacher went beyond what he wanted to appear, could be jealous, thinking Alisson

-But what about you?

-Me? - She seemed confused - What about me Stiles?

-You and Isaac, and you and Scott - The boy smiled victorious the momentary discomfort of the eldest.

-It's complicated ...

-Did you see?

-What?

-Do you understand what is complicated.

-What do you mean Stiles?

-Nothing, what is ... - And was interrupted by a scream in the distance - Lydia? - Question looking for the hunter that she shakes her head in affirmative, then both run in the direction that the young banshee screamed.

-What happened here? - Stiles asks Scott who was looking for a little more forward.

-Look - Isaac points in the direction where the ginger was being embraced by the twin alpha, while Danny tried to call the authorities.

The front had a rock raised as a small mountain plain, and center the body of a young woman trapped in the center of circles of blood drawn with symbols around, it just closed eyes, with blood running down like tears, bare feet with drawings blood as well as your hands ... Beacon Hills would have a new series of sacrifices?

* * *

**Note:** Okay to forgive me for the delay, as I've said, English is not exactly my language, so it took me a while to translate the entire first chapter. Has already posted some more in portuguese, but I promise that soon I rewrite all them in english too. And forgive me again for any error, I didn't have a beta, but if there are any mistakes, or if someone wants to help me in this aspect, I will be eternally grateful.  
I think which is all, thank you so much to whom read, reviews are very welcome, and until the next chapter :)


End file.
